Un Mensaje Especial
by Sofia Swan
Summary: Una Noche Renesmee recibe una visita en sueños de alguien que quiere transmitirle afecto a su padre y su madre...


**Renesmeé POV**

Estaba acostumbrada a tener pesadillas, de hecho, era común que soñase algo horrible seguido.

Por lo general la sensación que me sacudía en aquellas pesadillas, siempre con los Vulturis de protagonistas, eran de pánico, ansiedad y miedo; y el escenario siempre era el mismo, aquel extraño prado donde mis tíos jugaban al baseball.

Pero esta vez, esta vez era completamente diferente.

No sentía pánico pese a estar en un lugar al que prácticamente desconocía. Era incertidumbre, no tenia a que tenerle miedo por que prácticamente no conocía nada que inspirara terror en aquel lugar.

Era un bosque con flores silvestres de diversos colores y muchísima luz solar, sin lugar a dudas era bello. Observe a mi alrededor esperando a que mi sueño se desarrollase, era obvio que no estaba en la realidad por que estaba sola, y jamás sucedía aquello, pero lo siguiente que vi me dejo perpleja.

Una mujer hermosa, de gran altura y cuerpo esbelto que aparentaba unos 37 años se me acercaba, pero no era el hecho de que viniera hacia mi lo que me sorprendía, eran las fracciones de esta hermosa mujer, idénticas a las de mi padre, idénticas a las mías. Solo se diferenciaba en el color de sus ojos, verdes; pero había oído a mi mama decir que ese era el color de los ojos de Edward, su cabello lacio y de color bronce se revoloteaba en la suave brisa.

Al cabo de unos segundos la tuve en frente mío.

Me sonrío con dulzura, recordándome a Esme en su mirada y yo no pude articular palabra alguna.

-Hola pequeña-me dijo

Al observarla de cerca pude darme cuenta de lo pálida que era, similar a mi madre de humana, intenté saludarla como al pasar.

-Hola…

-¿sabes quien soy yo?

-Eh… para ser sincera no-admití con una sonrisa.

Ella se arrodilló hacia mi posición e hizo como si me quisiera acariciar, pero pronto retiró la mano.

-Soy Elizabeth Masen, la madre de Edward.

**Edward POV**

Sonreí estrechando el cuerpo de mi esposa más cerca de mí. Nos habíamos detenido por que nos pareció escuchar ruidos cerca de la casa pese a no haber captado ningún pensamiento fuera de lo común pero luego desistimos de aquella idea.

Renesmee estaba soñando algo inusual para ella, un bosque y una figura rubia. Bella se percató de que estaba demasiado concentrado por lo que preguntó preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -

-Renesmee, está…- pero mi voz se estranguló cuando vi en su mente la figura de su sueño. Era… ¡imposible! Era… mi madre, tal cual yo la recordaba, hacia un siglo que no la veía y además, mis sentidos humanos jamás fueron capaces de apreciarla como lo hacia ahora; incluso mas bella de lo que podría haber recordado en mi existencia.

-¡¿Edward que sucede?!- Bella ya me sacudía para exigirme una respuesta

-Renesmee…esta soñando… esta soñando con mi madre-dije en un susurro.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-es imposible, ella… ella nunca la vio.

Mi pequeña hija de seis meses jamás había visto ni una foto de ella y como yo recordaba muy pocas cosas tampoco podría habérsela descripta para que soñase. Pero allí estaba, de pie frente a ella observándola en el mismo estado de perplejidad que el mío y ella le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa como si dijera "te conozco de toda la vida..."

Sin pensarlo me dirigí a su alcoba haciendo el menor ruido posible y Bella me siguió detrás.

-¿Cómo…? Pero… ¿usted sabe quien soy yo?- Preguntaba mi niña con inocencia.

Mi madre rió y le respondió.

-Si… Tu eres mi nieta… la pequeña Renesmee.

Nessie se mordía los labios y se debatía en confesarle que teóricamente era más pequeña de lo que aparentaba por su apariencia de niña de cuatro años.

-Yo… si… yo… soy la hija de Edward y Bella… y tengo…

-Seis meses de edad-acotó mi madre con precisión- Eres una muchachita muy especial.

Nessie se sonrojó y relajó un poco la postura, le comenté a Bella que se sentía demasiado confusa con la situación. Y ella tomó su mano para verlo por su cuenta.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? En mi sueño- Preguntó mi hija intentando no resultar grosera, noté que se sentía extraña frente a ella pero a la vez estaba cómoda.

-Hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de hablar con ustedes… se que tu padre no duerme y eso me entristeció ya lo sueños son el único medio de comunicación que tenemos con…los vivos, pero tu si duermes y Edward puede leerte el pensamiento…

-Usted murió hace mucho tiempo-siguió Renesmee.

-Así es, pero gracias a Carlisle, a quien le estoy profundamente agradecida, mi querido Edward sigue con…vida.

Nessie sonrió.

-¿Usted queria hablarle a mi papa?

-A todos en realidad, ¿Tu me harías el favor de servirme de mensajera?- le preguntó Elizabeth con dulzura.

-Claro… eh… Abuelita…

Mi madre sonrío ampliamente ante la mención de Renesmee, me hubiera encantado poder escuchar sus pensamientos también pero era imposible, era como si fuese… un fantasma.

-Quisiera que le dijeses a tu padre que estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que ha logrado, del hombre en el que se ha convertido sin mi…de la hermosa esposa que tiene, Isabella, me parece una mujer muy especial y es tal cual me hubiera gustado que fuese su esposa. De la bella hija que ambos están criando, eres una niña preciosa Renesmee- mi hija rió a carcajadas con el cumplido- de lo buen hijo, hermano, esposo y padre que es y ha sido a lo largo de su existencia. Quisiera poder abrazarlo y decírselo yo, pero eso es imposible a menos que el estuviera muerto y me alegra muchísimo de que no sea así, por que tiene muchísimas cosas por hacer en el mundo. El se sentía muy culpable por que tenia la idea de que "estaba maldito", Querida Renesmee, dile a tu padre que tanto yo como Edward, su padre, somos muy felices de saber que nuestro hijo es quien es.

Sollocé sin lágrimas, una de las pocas veces en mi existencia que algo me conmovía, la primera fue cuando creí que Bella había muerto y esta era la segunda, mi querida madre. Miles de recuerdos que creía olvidados me invadieron, de su persona. Cuando cocinaba para mí y mi padre y el aroma era delicioso... cuando sufría por mi capricho de entrar al ejército.

Renesmee asintió con una cabezadita y noté un brillo particular en sus pensamientos, ella sabia que a mi esto me afectaría. Mi pequeña, igual de perceptiva que su madre, que me abrazaba en estos momentos con una mueca de ternura en su rostro.

Elizabeth siguió hablando intentando tocar el rostro de Nessie que le quiso sostener la mano pero le era casi imposible sentirla, era como si tocase el aire.

-Me gustaría también-siguió- agradecerles a Esme y Carlisle por el gran trabajo que han hecho…Edward es lo que es gracias a ellos…

-Tu también contribuiste abuelita-replicó Renesmee haciéndome sonreír- Papá creció contigo y es una gran persona gracias a ti también

Mi madre asintió con su cabeza y estaba emocionada por las palabras de la niña, observó a su alrededor con nostalgia.

-Ya esta por amanecer…, cariño, Gracias por permitirme comunicarme contigo. Eres una jovencita dulce y hermosa, te deseo muchísima suerte en tu existencia y por favor, transmítele el mensaje a mi querido Edward, Cuídalo mucho

Renesmee se limpiaba unas lágrimas de emoción e intentó abrazar su cuerpo fantasmal que luego se alejó perdiéndose en el gran bosque.

Minutos después despertó con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

**Renesmée POV**

Desperté con la claridad en mi ventana que emitió dulces destellos a mi alrededor, al abrir los ojos pude percibir de donde provenían.

-¿Papa? ¿Mama? No saben lo que sucedió yo...- Pero no pude terminar de hablar, mi padre me abrazó con fuerza y mamá hizo lo mismo con ambos apretándonos más de lo…aconsejable gracias a su condición de Neófita.

-Gracias Bella, Gracias Renesmee, Gracias mamá, soy lo que soy gracias a ustedes- murmuró en una voz que nunca le había escuchado, pero que tampoco jamás había sonado tan hermosa en mis oídos.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que agregan mis historias a sus favoritos, me alientan a seguir escribiendo, gracias x sus Reviews en las otras historias tambien y por todo su cariño. **


End file.
